Arcane
by favorite.ink.pen
Summary: A secret kind of letter. A lovely and shy sort of letter. "Um Sasuke?" "This is for you."


**Arcane**

_**~Kiss my feet and obey me~**_

_**~Ahahaha~**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**

* * *

Arcane**

A secret kind of letter. A lovely and shy sort of letter. "Um Sasuke?" "This is for you."

_**

* * *

**_

_**~Beat... beat... beat, the synchronizing pattern~**_

"Hey did you give the letter to Sakura yet?" Laughter, emphasizing thrilling happiness, and running voices reaches across the table of boys and hormonic desires. A normal day at school. Like any other.

Peace ruined with the largest blush and stutter from the fox like boy, holding a kind of letter that would say 'anonymous' at the very bottom. A secret kind of letter. A lovely and shy sort of letter.

_**~Secretive~ **_

"Um well... I haven't found the r-right time yet... I'm going to wait after school is all..."

_**~Did I stutter?~ **_

"After school? Oh man, she would've already left by then Naruto! Are you that scared?" A dog, illegal like a centipede in a lions mouth, hangs and clings to this boys fur coat top.

_**~Smiling and laughing, all in a days work~**_

"Oh man, this again? I don't want to get involved, I'm out of here." Walking in a sort of lazy stance, with his back hunching over. Tiresome and bothersome, he would say on an occasional basis.

_**~Very troublesome in a long, long walk~**_

_**~What a drag....~**_

"Oh yeah, psst! Did you do the homework? 'Cause I didn't understand what the questions were talking about"

Sigh... and they were all too sure that he didn't know that it was based on a reading they were supposed to do and they were all too sure that he wouldn't know what they were talking about.

"Hey Sasuke! Can I talk to you after this class?"

_**~Read a book for once and maybe not when it's upside down next time~**_

Naruto glances too cheerfully at Sasuke down the front seats or maybe it was Sakura he was looking at who sat too close for his enjoyment. Whatever it was it was bugging Sasuke. Blonde hair, big bug eyed little boy, and tan skinned and all. Too overjoyed, too annoyed, and too oblivious all done in simultaneous dances and festivals of happy go lucky bunnies. Rash colored hair locks sway around her back and tiny parts move at the back of her ear by her frail tiny fingers, pale curiosity and infatuation revolves around her nature. By nature, means by the air around her, the air she provides.

_**~I wish I had a girlfriend just like her, she just has this way about her~**_

"What do you want Naruto? And if it's some scheme, I don't want to hear it." Very confident and indifferent, a mind of its own. His hands hidden inside his pockets like it was the most exciting in the world, more than Naruto's new brash behavior.

"Well, it's just that I need your help with something."

**~Music and more music. Melodies played by the tall and wide musicians down the hall~ **

"Well it's just that.. um...." Uncertainty under the linen orange thick jacket loosely hanging. Size large. For Men.

_**~Drums and singing. Too loud for torture.~**_

"I sort of...." blush, blush

_**~Culture festival! Culture festival! Games and music, fun and so much more!~**_

_**~Drums beating in rhythm~**_

"... like a Sakura. I mean by like her... A LOT. So...." Whisper, murmur, and undertone.

_**~You're just so beautiful tonight~**_

"Hey don't walk away from me Sasuke!"

_**~Drums~**_

_**~We are rivals then~**_

"Huh? WHAT?! Did you say something?! SASUKE!" An echo far from departure settles in the solid walls

"No, nothing. Sigh, just forget it!" Waves hand of goodbye. Very polite about it.

_**~What was that about?~**_

* * *

_**~Nails polished clear, clean, neat, and wrinkle free~**_

Her fingers tapped lightly on the transparent windows for the cafeteria lady to notice.

_**~Serve me as you should already, any other would say~**_

Muffin, orange sided drink, mash potatoes, and pure apple lay on a tray for a swallow strong meal. Bite, chew, and swallow. Love conquers all!

Naruto secretly sliding glances at Sakura who ate peacefully with her best-friend Itachi, Pein, Konan, and Sai who is missing and out of school for a while.

_**~Ahahaha~**_

_**~Ahahaha~**_

A mischievous laugher goes from the unexpected survivor. "Lee what is it?" A youthful, wonderful, spectacular, and splendid heavy go after or happy go lucky green beast of the gardenland from far, far away leaps and fly.

"Oh pure youth, you serene maiden! Go! Go! Such happy bird, you will land in my child palms will you not?" Grouch and moody. Sour and bittersweet. Frown and disposition. Naruto puffs with a blush and vex, much to Kiba's amusement. 'Bark' and the dog squeals out a bark for content and enjoyment.

Laughing, laughing, happy and even more joyously happy, but now she stands. Her hair flings and time stands very much still when she passes Sasuke. The wide blue bug eyed boy couldn't stuff his mouth to shut.

_**~Was the word 'rival'?~ **_

Well was it? Maybe....

Naruto, a little bit sad, a little bit curious, a little bit jealous. He sort of wants to get into his business. No! He can't. WInce, flinch. Evil mania. Agonize. He'll find out soon enough.

_**~Happy walk, happy jogging, happy sprinting, happy skipping~**_

"Alright! Today is the day, my youthful angel will say 'yes' to me! At last. I've trained so hard for this day! Gai- sensei, please give me courage!"

Her flare and ignition. A fiery breath of wonderful glorious yet wild appearance. A branch of a new race. Pale skin of the snow leopard and supreme green eyes that can glare pass the Irish white skinned clan and pink surpasses the new hot rose color in style. Everybody raves about it.

The silent monster more fiend like than Lee is, more beastly and more... hungry. Keep watch, far far way. Pierce todays spring and summer with your glaring bold eyes. See through everything, but nothing at the same time.

Hands uncurls and back again.

_**~Pump, pump, pump~**_

"Beat me to a pulp, but I'll never give up!" He should pray very soon enough for his time has come. Sasuke Uchiha, the very jealous and angry young lad. The villain of todays news and topic, in secret of course. Bash, scream, blood rage, smash, burn, collide, fall down heavy staircases with a thump sound. No one is near to see nor gasp.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you will pay for this."

"Sasuke...." Maybe he should be more beastly next time. All talk and no show. A pretend kind of creature with the scariest kind of face.

_'One down one to go.'_

_**~Target: Naruto Uzumaki. A lame sort of target.~**_

* * *

Older brothers and long time friends should be put to rest. Not to far a distance darkly cold and possessive eyes, overly protective temperature of an evenings dinner. Walking towards him he smiles and smirks. Looking down at him.

"Skipping class again little brother. You'll never learn anything at that rate. You should start thinking of some sort of resolution for the end of the year." He smiles, makes it look like the scars on his face were nothing but plain flesh. Patient like a crow watching its victim. Wait very patient. No anger, but maybe he already knew what he's going to say next.

"Already working on it, Itachi. Now get out of my way. I've got plans to accomplish and I'll do it thoroughly." Looks up at him with a very discontent look. Hate burning like a furnace on his feet.

"Hmm? Oh you mean do it while looking cool don't you Sasuke? Trying to look smooth and flawless. For Sakura. Let your guard down and be a little bit free."

"Hmph." Unthinkable. Very rude.

"I know it was you that beat up Sai. Jealousy, little brother, isn't healthy. I'm sure you to know that by now. Or haven't you learned a thing yet?" Closing his eyes. Proof and evidence, knowledgeable lectures should be taken seriously. Sasuke merely ignores him and walks away like it was nothing. He is not a bug to be ignored like the air passing by our nostrils.

He sighs. "Little brothers, can be the biggest pain. I sure hope he learn. It makes me a little sad."

**~Leaving yet?~**

* * *

More words to write, more erasers to be used, more thoughts to be observed.

_**~Pondering, pondering, pondering, pondering....~**_

* * *

Scratching his head twice every 3 seconds. He's finally written a couple of decent sentences in his new letter.

'Signed- Anonymous' Yes a secret kind of letter, by a secret lover.

_'Okay, I need an envelope. Maybe they have some at the main office.' _ Try to peek, but it's already folded over thrice. Glare, glare, glare. What's in that letter? Psychopathic murder takes an obsessive form like addiction to sugary sweet heroin. In a spoon then swallow. Slowly..... Delirium takes place and skin starts to itch. Itch like crazy because it is the addiction. Is there some more? Just keep scratching honey, that desire won't fade away. Promise. Okay?

Tapping hard and noticeable, Sasuke gets up and leaves. Besides, class is over anyway. "Hey, what are you writing about anyway?" Wow, very straightforward Sasuke. That's new.

_**~How very nice of you, for once~**_

"Why do you want to know Sasuke? nnmph" Naruto sticks his tongue out, pink and slimy, wet with feverish saliva. Drooling over. "Besides I told you I like Sakura and you won't help me get to her locker. I'm writing a letter. You have anything that could help me write more?"

No response.

"Loser."

"Aarg! Sasuke! You bastard!"

Responses are for losers.

_**~Every letter needs an envelope~**_

* * *

"Huh Sasuke? What are you doing in the main office? Stalking me cuz' I have this secret love letter? Hehe, didn't know you cared so much for it." Hm how would he know that? Well cool as Sasuke is can only reply with:

"Naruto, you loser. I've got a letter to leave early today."

"Again? Sasuke you hate school that much don't you?" Well of course he would, he wouldn't he?

"Hmph! An envelope huh? So... wheres her locker?" What kind of question was that Sasuke?

"Whaat?! Why do you want to know?" Suspicious, Naruto squints his eyes and crosses his two hands together over his chests.

"I know what your thinking Naruto. And really I doubt you even know where her locker is, much less know her combination to get in."

"Hah! I'm not the bigger loser here Sasuke! Her locker is upstairs, number 328, and her combo is 28 07 03!" Yes, Naruto gives the answer. Not knowing full well that his could work out for Sasuke very well.

_**~Thanks, in secret~**_

Sleeping in class is a terrible habit. The clock reads 2:23PM. Drooling over his school work which still remains blank, but his name at the top. Sasuke moves in front passing by Naruto's desk to go give his classwork to Kakashi who not so surprisingly is too busy reading his book to notice anything else.

Smirk and a devilish smile comes from the youngest Uchiha.

_**

* * *

~Scream with all your might, no one is going to know what you're talking about~**_

"Aaah I can't find it!"

""Find what you loser?"

"My homework for Azuma's class he's going to kick my ass! Is it here? NO! I looked everywhere even in my pockets and my shoe, I even checked Kakashi sensei's pockets!" Um okay? "But still nothing! Help me find it or else!" His wide eyes just got wider soon to explode in tears. Soon to land.

"Okay, okay. Hm well you probably left it in the main office."

"The main office! Oh yeah! Your probably right Sasuke. Okay I have to rush back down there and come back up. I'll find it quickly believe it!"

"Whatever, you're such a loser." A little too bad that he's already left.

_**

* * *

~2:32PM~**_

* * *

"AAH! Where is it?!"

_**~What are you doing making that racket you're going to be late go to class!- Principal~**_

"Yeah, but I have to get it in time since Sakura has a free block and leaves early today! So I have to give it to someone in my class my homework and errr leave early. Um _I have a note?_"

_**~Ahahahaha~**_

_**~Too bad no one cares~**_

The distracted young lad too busy to remember to go wait for Sakura outside. In secret. Make sure no one catches him and force him to go to class. The letter already in. Already set for a ground making decision. Make sure she gets it. Then tell her it's from him. Naruto Uzumaki! Lover, just unknown is all. Maybe the plan won't come through after all.

_**

* * *

~2:42PM~**_

* * *

"328 found it."

Naruto, just too blind to notice.

_**

* * *

~2:45PM~**_

* * *

"28 07 03. Got it." The letter in his hands. No one to catch him. He's got a note. A doctors note. No one to catch him now. Because he's got Naruto's letter in his hands. Time to crush it. Crush what again? The letter!

_**~No more trouble you say?~**_

"Um Sasuke? What are you doing with my locker?" Innocence and pure so beautiful! Just too beautiful!

"Oh Sakura. This is uhh...." Heart breaking motion. Panicking, panicking. No so serious anymore. Panicking, racing heartbeat and pulse. He let his guard down. Oh Itachi bless your soul!

"This is for you. It's MY letter."

_**~Oh you bad boy!~**_

**

* * *

Signed: Anonymous**

* * *

**Eyecandy: **Okay, I don't know if it made a lot of sense. But oh well. Well I am afraid that I switch tenses or switched tones in the story. Anyway please review!

Reviews equals a happy author!


End file.
